Spectacular Act
by Hinata6
Summary: Having a boyfriend shatter your heart and a best friend betray you aren't exactly Hinata's ideas of heartfelt. That is until Sasuke decides to help her gain back her boyfriend's affection, only to find that he is falling for the girl he once despised.
1. Act 1

Spectacular Act: Revised version

A/N: I first started this story in 2006 and—with extremely late updates—completed it in 2009. But to be truthfully honest, out of all the fan fictions I've posted on this site, this story by far is one of my worst typed stories. I've decided to rewrite this and make it much better. The original version was thirty-nine chapters, this version will have less chapters. Also it will remain a SasuHina story, just as the previous one had been. The only exception is that this will be an AU story, unlike the other. For those who have read the previous version, I do hope you enjoy this rewrite. And for the new readers, please enjoy!

Summary: Having a boyfriend shatter your heart and a best friend betray you aren't exactly Hinata's ideas of heartfelt. That is until Sasuke decides to help her gain back her boyfriend's affection, only to find that he is falling for the girl he once despised.

:-Pairings-:

-SasuHinaNaru, SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku-

:-:

Bright lilac eyes stare in frustration at the blond's body stretched lazily on the couch, playing video games. It's been like this for six months, and it's starting to become rather irksome. Approaching him attentively, her hand placed on her waist, lips pressed thinly.

"I'm off to work."

The blond barely spared her any attention. His eyes glued to his game. "Alright, have fun." He spoke absently.

She sighed. "Naruto, have you tried looking for a job? You've been…lazing around the house since you were fired."

"Yeah," he pressed the pause button on his controller and finally spared her a glance. "I have been looking. No one has called me back. But don't worry. I'll definitely find a job before the end of this month, believe it!" He grins, showing off his dazzling white teeth.

She couldn't help but to smile in return—even if she'd heard the same excuse each month. "I better get going. I'll be late if I don't hurry."

Naruto sat up, motioning to his lips. "Aren't you forgetting something?" A sly smile spreads across his tan features.

She leans down pressing her lips against his. Naruto Uzumaki. Her boyfriend of two years, who she loves deeply. Prior to dating the pair were merely acquaintances, communicating through Shikamaru—who is a friend of Naruto and Hinata. Eventually after getting to know each other better, Naruto had decided it was time to take the next step and ask her out. A year later they decided to move in together.

Their relationship has yet to become a rollercoaster. They live a rather normal life. But as of lately things have become…complicated. Naruto had gotten fired from Silver Incorporation—a game designing company—due to constantly coming to work late, and mostly arguing with his boss because of disagreements. Naruto made most of the money to help provide them to live a manageable life. But now that he's out of work, they now have to reply on Hinata's small paychecks for rent money.

Naruto has been no help whatsoever in helping with the bills. Lounging around the house and playing video games all day is all he ever does. In the beginning it didn't bother Hinata as much. After the fifth month, she grew tired of seeing her boyfriend doing nothing, not even attempting to find a job.

"I'll be home by dinner time," her cheeks turning red, her voice soft like music to his ears.

"Mhm, I'll be right here waiting for you." He smiled, watching her leave. A groan escaped his lips. Naruto wasn't stupid to know that his girlfriend isn't too happy with his current state. She's only too nice to fully come out and say it. Getting fired is no one's cup of tea. He has been devastated, especially telling his girlfriend (knowing that they relied mostly on his check to survive). The embarrassment of informing Hinata that he was fired had been one of the scariest moments of his life. He didn't know how she would react. Would she throw a fit? Leave him because he was now jobless? Or perhaps tell him how worthless he is for losing a job. But Hinata wasn't like that. She had been very understanding and stuck by his side.

As of lately he could see how tired she is of seeing him do nothing. Standing to his feet, Naruto slipped on his frog house shoes and made his way to the kitchen. It's about time he does something nice for his girlfriend.

:-::-:-:

Dark obscure hues gazed through the tinted window to his left. Sasuke Uchiha sat coolly inside his limo heading to Osaka. He made a promise to a friend nearly a year ago that he would set time aside to visit. But due to his busy schedule, Sasuke's promise hadn't been fulfilled. Hopefully his friend wouldn't be too angry.

"We should be arriving shortly." Kakashi Hatake—his driver—said loudly.

Sasuke's only response was a grunt. It's been six years since he has been back to Osaka. During the six years, he had been living in Tokyo. His family is one of the largest police corporations in Japan. Being a policeman for his father's squad hadn't been all sun shine and roses. Fugaku was a very strict man and liked things done in an orderly fashion. The only reason he decided to join the police force was to please his strict father.

Worst decision he has ever made.

Not only does his father expect so much out of him. He _hates_ his job, which explains why Sasuke Uchiha is sitting inside his limo on his way to Osaka, instead of being in Tokyo serving his duty as a policeman.

When the limo made a stop, Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and looked out the window once more. Finally he had made it to Osaka. The stoic features softened at his old hometown. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed living here. Old memories of his childhood played through his mind like a black and white movie. His friends—who have probably have all moved on in life to remember him—with the exception of one.

Stepping out of the car, breathing in the fresh scent mingling in the air, Sasuke informed his driver that he would return shortly.

:-::-:

"You're late!" Anko's loud thunderous voice echoed through the small building.

Her boss, Anko Mitarashi—the owner of the local traditional tea house—never likes her workers to be late. She was a rather ordinary-looking woman. Average height and figure, her distinctive violet hair can be sight (though Hinata knows she is no exception with her dark blue hair). Her hair is normally worn in the same spiky ponytail. She was dressed in a dark orange, flower patterned kimono, with a gold obi wrapped around her waist.

Hinata winced, bowing apologetically. "Forgive me for my tardiness, Anko-san."

Anko sighed, her hand placed on her hip and eyebrows relaxed. "It's alright, Hinata. Just make sure you don't come in late again. That's your fourth time this month. It's not like you." Out of all her workers, Hinata is by far the best. She is very professional, respectful and most of all the regular customers adore her. She has gathered many admirers from young children, teenagers and adults alike. Anko had to admit, Hinata is rather adorable. But she has grown to worry about her number one employee. The bright gleam that is normally shining in her lavender hues hasn't been there. Lately she seems rather listless.

Hinata eventually disappeared into the back changing room to put on her work clothes for the day. Waiting patiently for her by the doorframe, Anko stopped the Hyuuga before she could proceed out into the front.

"Do you need something?" Hinata asked curiously, craning her head to the side staring up at her superior.

Anko's brown eyes narrowed, "Is there anything you would like to speak with me about? Lately you haven't been yourself. I'm merely worried."

In some ways Anko reminded her of Naruto. Not only personality wise, but their ability to read her like a book always made her nervous. No matter how hard she tries to hide her personal feelings, Anko can always see right through her—much like Naruto. Shifting her eyes to the wooden floor, pressing her lips tightly, Hinata shook her head. "No. Everything is fine." Telling her boss that her boyfriend lost his job and that they might be evicted due to late payments isn't really any of Anko's concern. Even though is sounds a tad bit harsh to think so, it's the truth.

Her boss didn't seem convinced but shooed her away to attend to her customers.

Walking into the front of Mitarashi's Teahouse, Hinata's eyes landed a male customers sitting alone at the wooden table in the back. His dark raven tresses contrasted with his ivory skin and obscure irises. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. This attire made him stand out compared to the rest of the customers who were all wearing traditional kimonos. The stoic expression that plagued his features made him unapproachable. Women workers and customers all stared in awe at his beauty. Hinata could tell that a few of her colleagues were dying to wait on him, literally pushing each other out of the way to get to him.

Hinata just shook her head in shame. She could never understand why women react in such a way when a good-looking guy is involved. Turning to attend to an elderly couple, the male customer signaled for her to come to his table.

The heated glares from the women were all sent in her direction, making her cower in fear. Why did this man have to call her specifically? She was standing so far away compared to the other workers. Gathering up her strength, Hinata approached the male with a shy smile and rosy cheeks. "Welcome to Mitarashi's Teahouse. Is there anything you would like today? We have various teas that—"

"I'll have green tea." He said, cutting her off before she could finish her phrase.

Instead of being rude—which isn't like her to be anyways—Hinata bowed and excused herself from his table. Walking in the back, she quickly made the tea, but eyed the male carefully from the opened flap separating the customers from the back of the teahouse.

"He's a cutie, isn't he?" Sakura Haruno, her bubbly friend spoke slyly.

Hinata shrugged. "I suppose. I didn't pay too much attention to his features." She mumbled, truthfully.

Sakura made an inaudible gasp. "Are you serious? That guy has to be the most handsome guy who has ever stepped foot in here and you're telling me that you didn't pay any attention to his godlike features!" Sakura shook her head while making dumplings. "Besides Naruto, have you ever found anyone else attractive? Or is Naruto the only other person you see?" The pink haired female asked dubiously.

"Naruto is the only attract-attractive man in my eyes. No one else measures up to him." Hinata stammered, her cheeks growing red.

"I swear you have, like, Naruto tunnel vision or something. That guy is an idiot," she flinched at the mild glare Hinata gave her. Chuckling nervously, Sakura nudged her shoulder against the smaller woman. "But you love him. So that's all that should matter, right?"

Hinata sighed. Sakura has never cared for her boyfriend since day one. She always calls him a loser and how unworthy he is to date Hinata. Naruto has always tried to please Sakura, but to no avail, it seems that the two would never set aside their differences and become friends. But at least they seem to tolerate each other for her sake.

When the green tea was finished, Hinata placed the small ceramic cup onto the serving plate. Heading back into the front, she could see the impatient features of her customer. His eyes met hers and narrowed.

"It's about time. How long does it take to make tea?" He frowned, his pale finger tapping impatiently on the table.

Approaching his table, Hinata had to resist the urge to sigh in frustration. "It took the normal time it always—" before she could finish her sentence, she tripped over her foot landing on the lowered table of her customer. She winced at the pain from her ankle, "Ouch…" she muttered. Lifting her head, her eyes widened a fraction at the sight. Not only had she tripped, but the tea spilled all over the dark haired man. A crimson blush arose on her cheek from embarrassment. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir! Please forgive me!"

The man said nothing, but if looks could kill. The tea dripping down his face would probably sizzle from the heat rising on his face. He looked livid.

"You incompetent clumsy fool," his voice was dark and ominous sending a shiver up her spine.

Anko and Sakura came rushing out to check on the commotion. "Hinata! Are you okay?" Anko rushed to the aid of her employer.

Hinata nodded slowly, as Anko helped her to her feet. "I'm fine." Embarrassed was more like it. She knew that she could be the clumsy girl. It took her four weeks to get used to balancing a plate filled of full cups to her customers in one hand, and food on the other, but after years of mastering it, Hinata finally gotten the hang of it. So why now of all times did she have to trip over her own foot and spill a full cup of tea on a customer?

Sasuke abruptly stood to his feet. His eyes blazing in anger at the Hinata—who refused to give him any eye contact.

"Excuse me. Do you need any tissue to dry yourself off? I would gladly retrieve some if you need any." Sakura said, sweetly yet hesitantly.

Taking his eyes away from Hinata, Sasuke gave his attention to the woman standing in front of him. "Sure." He watched her happily take off in search for the napkins.

"I would like to apologize on Hinata's behalf. We are truly sorry for any mishaps we have caused you today." Anko said. Though she didn't appreciate the way this man was glaring heatedly at Hinata.

"Whatever. I'm not paying for something I had spilled on me." Sasuke wiped his face and turned away walking out of the teahouse.

"What a jerk." Anko muttered angrily. "Are you okay, Hinata? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

Hinata smiled reassuringly. "If it were possibly to be physically hurt by a look, then I would say so. But I'm fine." She didn't want to be a burden and complain about her ankle. So she decided to keep quiet about it.

Sakura came rushing back with a stack of napkins. The look of disappointment plagued her features at his disappearance. "Where did he go?" She whined.

:-::-:

Naruto smiled proudly at his work. Naruto Uzumaki has never been one of the best cooks. Hell, even Hinata knows that. But he put all of his energy to make his girlfriend dinner. For the past six months of his unemployment, Hinata has been working her tail off at her job, even working extra hours just to make enough money to pay off their late bills. On top of all of that, she comes home to cook dinner for them. She's knocked out by the time dinner is finish. There have been plenty of times she has even fallen asleep at the table. The poor girl has been doing most of the work around the house, while he does nothing but lay on the couch play video games, eats and sleep. Today was the day he wanted to prove to his girlfriend just how much he appreciates having her around.

He prepared her favorite foods (and his as well), and placed decorative assorted flowers of her favorites on the middle of the table inside a glass vase. Not only had he prepared dinner for her, but he had also prepared a nice warm bath for her with vanilla scented candles surrounding the tub.

Even he couldn't help but to blush at his take on being romantic. He just hopes that she'll like it. Luckily he timed everything perfectly. Hinata should be arriving home any minute now. A grin stretched across his tan features just thinking about it.

A gentle knock coming from the front door disturbed his thoughts. Walking from the kitchen, Naruto made his way to open the door.

"So you really do live here." The deep voice said in dryly, though the traces of amusement were on his façade.

"Sasuke…what—what are you doing here?" Naruto stared openmouthed. He hasn't seen Sasuke in nearly six years, since his deployment to Tokyo.

Sasuke smirked. "I promised that I would come, didn't I? Now are you going to let me in or not?"

Nodding absently, Naruto stepped to the side, allowing room for his childhood friend to enter. He still couldn't believe it. Growing up Sasuke has always been like a brother to him. Sure he could be a bastard, but the guy had always been a good friend. And now he is finally back! When he left to Tokyo, the only contact they had were emails. It wasn't a constant thing, every few months or so they would email each other randomly. The emails weren't too much. Normally short responses, though Naruto had a tendency of typing pages to him. "Are you visiting?" Naruto asked slowly.

"I don't know yet. I haven't thought that far ahead." Sasuke said, looking around the neatly decorative apartment. It's too neat for Naruto to be living here alone. The girl that he has been hearing so much about from Naruto must live here too. If she didn't this apartment would be a mess. "I'm surprised you're being so calm. Shouldn't you be talking loudly and calling me bastard or something?" Sasuke wasn't used to this tranquil Naruto. It unnerved him a bit. But in a way it was good not to see his obnoxious side. It must have something to do with his girlfriend.

Naruto grinned, widely. "It's just…I'm surprised to see you, that's all. You didn't give me any warning you were coming and well…I kinda' have something planned for my girlfriend…" He trailed off, looking to the side.

"So I'm intruding?"

"Ah! No, it's not that. Well…I just wasn't expecting you." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Since you're here you can meet my girlfriend! She should be coming home any minute now. She's the cutest girl! Just wait to you see her. But you have to promise me you won't fall for her. I'm very selfish when it comes to my princess." Naruto warned, though it was meant to be taken as joke, Sasuke could see the borderline seriousness lurking in his blue eyes.

Snorting crossing his arms across his chest, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever Naruto," he mumbled.

"I'm home."

Naruto's eyes widened, eagerly pointing to the door mouthing the words "that's her" to Sasuke. Both males turned their heads to see Hinata closing the door behind her. Sasuke froze. This couldn't be right. That's the girl from the teahouse. She's Naruto's girlfriend?

Naruto immediately rushed to Hinata's side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Sasuke, I'd like you to meet Hinata Hyuuga, my girlfriend."

Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened pointing their fingers at each other.

"Y-You're the guy from the teahouse."

"You're the clumsy idiot who spilled tea on me!"

Naruto's brow rose in confusion. "Eh? You two already met?" Sasuke's words finally settled in causing the blond to glare at his friend. "Hey! Who do you think you're calling idiot! Hinata isn't an idiot. You take that back right now, bastard." Naruto yelled, forgetting about the food waiting in the kitchen for Hinata.

"No. You're stupid girlfriend spilled tea all over me today because she doesn't know how to walk straight. It's her fault I had to walk around smelling like green tea!"

Naruto did take notice of the familiar smell coming from Sasuke earlier but hadn't thought much about it. Now that he said something he does smell a lot like green tea. "It was just a mistake I'm sure. Hinata is one of the best servers in there. So don't go blaming her for a mild accident. And if you don't want to smell like tea then take a shower and change clothes!" His anger was slowly rising. No one disrespects his girlfriend in front of him.

Hinata placed a gentle hand on her boyfriend's arm to calm him down. "It's alright Naruto. It's over and done with now. Let's forget about it."

Sasuke and Naruto scoffed, but grew silent to her command. Sasuke observed the couple carefully, watching them eventually disappear into the kitchen. A gasp of surprise filled the silent house, followed by Naruto's shushed words of love. Sasuke scoffed and harshly sat down on their blue vinyl couch. Out of all people to date how could Naruto date such an idiot? What was the word Naruto used to describe her? Oh right, the cutest girl. Cute wasn't the right word for her. She looked so plain and ordinary. Her meek aura isn't anything to be attracted to. She doesn't even look right standing next to the loud Naruto. This girl isn't right for his friend. A maladroit idiot like her doesn't deserve Naruto. If anything she's probably useless. He barely knows her, yet everything about her already annoys his core.

It was this moment Sasuke Uchiha decided to hate the girl named Hinata Hyuuga.


	2. Act 2

Hinata couldn't believe what Naruto did for her. The expectation to come home and cook for him had been the plan. But to come home and find a feast waiting for her had shocked her. Not only did the food tasted like heaven. She almost didn't believe he actually cooked it. But he protested and even offered to cook in front of her if he didn't believe her. She of course declined, finding him utterly adorable when he was determined to cook something fast just so she could see for her own eyes. Her boyfriend had a talent. Though she couldn't understand why previously his food has always been…well, let's just say it left her sick for a few days. It was almost as if he had taken a nine hour cooking class of some sort. The food was _that_ amazing.

Then there is bath he prepared for her. She cried tears of happiness at the sight. He teasingly had told her if Sasuke weren't in the other room he could have gladly joined her, which made her blush. Her Naruto could be quite the perverted weasel when he wanted to be, often telling her that he likes to taint her innocence during their "private sessions" together.

Wrapping the purple towel around her body, she gazed at herself in the mirror. Thoughts of the rude man, known as Sasuke come to her mind. To live in such a small world is definitely an understatement. She assumed that would be her last time running into the shadowy haired man. Unfortunately for her, luck isn't on her side.

Stepping out the bathroom, she made her way into their bedroom. The distant laughter from her boyfriend alerted her that Sasuke is still inside their home. Her neatly trimmed blue brows furrowed. Hinata isn't disrespectful. She gets along well with just about everyone. But there is something about Sasuke that makes her stomach hurl and not in a good way.

:-::-:

"How long have you been dating that girl?"

Naruto sighed. "That girl has a name and it's Hinata!" He was growing tired of Sasuke constant questions about his girlfriend. They would start off in decent conversation, and then all of a sudden Sasuke turns it around and ask more random questions about Hinata. "Besides, I've already told you before. It's two years." Naruto whined from annoyance.

"Has she ever cheated on you?" Sasuke's black eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What? No! Hinata isn't that type of girl. She's solely devoted to me. Geez Sasuke, what's up with the twenty-four Hinata question game? Hinata is a good girl. Trust me. Just because she spill some tea on you doesn't qualify her as bad. You have to get to know her before judging her."

Sasuke snorted. Right when he was about to respond, he spotted the said girl slowly, yet awkward approaching them. He honestly didn't feel like looking at her. Crossing his arms watching her as she took a seat beside Naruto, Sasuke grumbled.

"Um…I'm very sorry about earlier. With the tea, I didn't mean it." Hinata apologized, softly.

"Save it. You already said sorry the first time. I don't need another apology."

Naruto growled lowly. "You can at least accept it! She's trying to be nice to you. Can't you attempt to be nice to her?" Sasuke is his best friend. And he loves him like a brother. But his belligerent attitude towards Hinata wasn't exactly working well with his nerves. It's taking all of his might not to deck him across his alabaster face.

Hinata placed her hand over Naruto's. "It's quite alright. You don't have to—"

"But I don't like the way he is talking to you! I won't allow it. Best friend or not, I'll kick your ass Sasuke." The blond snapped. His azure eyes appeared to turn a shade darker in his anger.

"How long have you known Naruto?" It was her only attempt to calm not only her boyfriend down, but the Uchiha as well. She knows that Naruto is a very good man. But when he is provoked, it's hard to control his temper.

Sasuke tore his gaze away from the blond. Shrugging, he answered. "It's been a few years now."

"Yeah, Sasuke and I go way back. We're childhood buddies. He can be a real prick sometimes. But he's an overall good friend."

Hinata couldn't help but to smile at his generous words. Although Sasuke appeared to be annoyed by Naruto, there is a lingering smile gracing his alabaster features. But the smile quickly disappeared once he made contact with her pale irises.

Flinching, she gradually looked away. "I'm going to go into the bedroom." It felt uncomfortable being in the same room with Sasuke. Besides, she wanted to give Naruto his space. Standing to her feet, Hinata smiled friendly at the Uchiha. "It was nice meeting you, Sasuke."

"Hn," he grunted, ignoring Naruto's heated glare as she made her way out the room. "I don't know what you see in that woman. She's…too shy."

Naruto sighed dreamily. "But that's what's so cute about her," the color on his cheeks brightened. "She's the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. You've only known her for one day, so you don't know very much about her. Hinata…she's special, you know? Currently I'm out of work, but she has stuck by my side. If it were any other girl I'm sure they would have left me by now. No one wants to date a jobless man. She isn't materialistic like most women and she isn't overly girly, which can be a turn-off. She doesn't talk too much and—"

"—and I don't care. Please stop bragging about your girlfriend. I don't care how great of a woman she is to you. Trying to convince me otherwise won't work." Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knows that Naruto is bragging because he doesn't have a girlfriend. It's not like he cares. Sasuke Uchiha is Japan's most eligible bachelor. He could have any woman he desires within a snap of a finger. But he chooses to be single. The most asked question amongst women is, why? He doesn't feel the need to commit to any woman. Having a girlfriend would just get in the way of his life. He'd rather sleep around, than be tied down to just one woman.

The longest relationship he has had was with Karin. It didn't last too long, but long enough for the Uchiha. Two long months of being with the red head drove him insane. The only reason he stayed that long was because of the sexual chemistry they had. Every once in a while she'll sneak back into his life. But he made it clear it was only for sex and nothing more.

"Aren't you tired of being with her?" Sasuke curiously asked. Being with someone for years seems like it would eventually become irksome. But from the looks of it, Naruto and Hinata seem quite happy together.

Smiling in a daze, Naruto shook his head. "No. Like I said earlier, Hinata is special. I'm lucky to have someone like her in my life. Besides all of that, how is your family? Normally you're busy with your police work. I wouldn't have guessed you'll come visit me."

"They are doing alright." In all honesty, he didn't feel like discussing his family. If anything the main reason he is in this city was to get away from them. His coal eyes gazed off to the ticking clock mounted on the crème colored wall. He almost forgot that his driver has been outside waiting for him for nearly two hours. Standing to his feet, Sasuke ran his fingers through his spiky tresses. "I should get going."

Naruto pouted. "But you've barely been here for that long."

"I'll visit tomorrow. My driver is outside waiting for me and I need to check into a hotel."

"How about you stay here for the night? We have an extra room."

Sasuke knew that he had no other choice. Chances of finding an empty room at a hotel during this time of night would be difficult. And Naruto would just beg him to death if he didn't stay anyways.

:-::-:

Groggily opening her eyes yawning, Hinata stretched her arms into the air. There isn't any warmth clinging next to her, which means Naruto is either in the shower or in the kitchen. Slipping out of the bed, she adjusted her silk lavender baby-doll lingerie given to her from Naruto. She had been greatly embarrassed to wear such revealing pajamas around him, but eventually had gotten used to it.

"Naruto…" her soft voice echoed throughout their small home. Entering the kitchen spotting him bent over searching inside the refrigerator, a smile graced her features. Tip-toeing closer behind the male, she wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her body against his. "Good morning," Hinata whispered seductively…or at least she tried to sound flirtatious. He jumped up in fright turning around as Hinata's face turned bright red, letting out a scream.

The person standing in front of her isn't her boyfriend. It's his best friend.

"What the hell? Naruto isn't here so you plan on jumping in my pants?" He glowered. Sasuke knew the girl wasn't at all innocent as she appeared to be. She's just like any other woman, who can't resist his striking good looks. In plain terms, she's a fan girl.

Hinata shook her head furiously. "No! You have it all w-wrong. I—I thought you were Naruto. Where is he? Why are you e-even still here?" She stumbled over her words, trying to calm her raging nerves. Not only that, but she was beyond mortified.

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He left earlier for a job interview. He said I could crash for the night." His eyes wandered lower. A blush stained his fair skinned cheeks. Sasuke Uchiha is a man. And as a man he knows when there is a good body standing in front of him. Coughing awkwardly covering half of his face, he turned away. "He said he'll be back in before dinner."

At realizing the state she is in, Hinata covered her body and slowly took steps backwards. "I—I see, um, please excuse me."

She ran so fast out the kitchen that Sasuke questioned if she had super speed. The blush eventually died down, leaving only a light pink hue. The woman is still annoying to him, but he had to admit she did just look pretty—dare he say it— stimulating in what she was wearing. Shaking his head, he walked into the living room with his bottled of water. Plopping down on the soft cushioned couch Sasuke tilted his head backwards on the backrest of the couch, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He knew that he couldn't stay his entire trip in Naruto's home. It would be awkward ad not to mention feeling like the third wheel. The idiot is bound to forget he is here one day and might decide to have a "romantic day" with his girlfriend. He shuddered at the thought.

Light footsteps entering the room alerted his thoughts. Hinata sat down on the couch, her eyes glued to the coffee table. She appeared to want to say something, but most likely too nervous to speak up.

From what he recalled, Naruto told him that Hinata had the day off today. Meaning she would most likely be here the entire time until Naruto comes back. _This is going to be a long day_. Sasuke groaned.

:-::-:

The blond slammed his head down on the high wooden table. The interview he just came from went horrible. Not only had he gotten there late and forgotten his resume, the director of the gaming company he had the interview with hadn't been too friendly and of course he had to fight fire with fire, which resulted in Naruto getting kicked out of the office.

"Hinata is going to kill me…"

"What did you do this time?"

Naruto lifted his head at the high pitched tone. His eyes narrowed at the woman. "I didn't do anything, _Sakura_. It's not really any of your business anyways. Please go away. I don't feel like being bothered right now." He muttered.

Naruto isn't normally a rude person. But there is something about Sakura that always got under his skin. It probably is the fact that she once tried to set Hinata up on a date with another guy, fully well knowing that he was in a relationship with her. Ever since then Naruto Uzumaki hasn't been a fan of Sakura Haruno, but tries his best to befriend her for Hinata's sake, though it must be highly obvious to his girlfriend that they don't like each other.

Placing her hand on her hip, Sakura huffed. "You don't have to be so rude." Her brows twitched uncontrollably. She pulled out the chair across from him, ignoring his heated glare as she sat down. "So are you going to tell me why you look like you just drank ten cups of sake?" It's unlike him to look so glum. Each time Sakura has seen the blond he always manages to have a grin on his face. This Naruto looked as if he were at the end of his ropes.

Resting his head in the palm of his hand, his cerulean irises stared blankly into her emerald eyes. "I can't find a job, and it's really bothering me," he slammed his fist on the table, alerting other customers inside the ramen restaurant. "I want to be able to support Hinata. And I can't even do that. I don't want her to date a failure." His eyes narrowed sorrowfully. Just the thought of Hinata eventually leaving him makes his heart ache.

Sakura raised a brow. She still doesn't understand what Hinata sees in him. In her eyes he is nothing more than a mere lazy video game nerd, and an idiot who can't distinguish between day and night. But she felt the need to help him. After all Hinata is always complaining how they should get along better. "Listen, I know of someone who is hiring. Maybe…maybe I could talk to him." She trailed off, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You do? Who is it?" He suddenly eyed her suspiciously. "Is this some kind of trick or something? Because if it, I think this will be my last straw with you."

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's no trick. I have nothing to lie about. Hinata…she's always talking about how we should bond more, so I thought maybe I can start by trying to help you out." Her eyes flashed dangerously, pointing her manicured finger in his direction. "But I swear if you embarrass me, I will make your life a living hell." She warned.

"I swear I won't! I promise. So tell me what kind of job this is." He eagerly asked.

"It's a gaming company, so it's up your alley. My friend is the owner of it. Bio-Corp is the name of the company."

Naruto doubled back, clutching onto his shirt. Bio-Corp is the largest gaming company in Japan. He has always wanted to work there, but had always been rejected. It's always been said that the best way to work for them is to have connections. And now he actually knows someone who works there. Not only that, but she knows the owner of the company, the one and only Gaara Sabaku!

Sakura stood from the chair. "I'll give you a call when he is available to see you."

"Wait! How do you even know Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I actually met Gaara through Hinata. From what I know Gaara and Hinata are childhood friends along with Shikamaru." She explained.

Hinata is childhood friends with Gaara? The first thought that went through his mind was how lucky he could be to be with someone who is friends with Gaara. But secondly the mild case of annoyance that either his girlfriend or Shikamaru had mentioned Gaara to him.

"Well don't forget what I said. Don't embarrass me." She warned once more.

Naruto snorted. "How could I embarrass you? What are you to him? I doubt he's dating you…" Naruto mumbled.

"It's none of your business!" Sakura turned away, leaving Naruto to watch her leave.

Not that Sakura was an unattractive woman, but she had a personality that can be a turn-off. Sometimes there has been an occasion where he would observe her in certain places he knows he shouldn't. He is a man, and does often have wandering eyes. Although he isn't as sneaky with his wander eye, seeing how Hinata catches him quite often. This results in mini arguments and how he must not find her attractive for him to look at other women. It always makes him feel guilty for looking in the first place.

Glancing down at the time on his cell phone, he stood from his chair. He had almost forgotten that he left Hinata alone with Sasuke. Placing a tip on the table he walked left the restaurant.

:-::-:

Sasuke couldn't help but to scowl at the aroma of sweets filling the house. Almost thirty minutes ago Hinata informed him that she would be making cinnamon rolls and that he is more than welcomed to have some. He didn't tell her that he hates sweets. She appeared to be so excited to bake something that he kept his mouth shut.

"Um, Sasuke…could you please come in here for a second."

He groaned and stood from the couch. Walking into the kitchen the smell become stronger and he hated it. The smell of sweets sickens him. Leaning against the door frame, he eyed her curiously. "What is it?"

She turned around with a shy smile motioning to the tray of cinnamon rolls. "Would you like to try one?"

"I don't like sweets." He spoke harshly. The moment the words left out his mouth he almost regretted them. During the few hours of they have been left alone together, Hinata has been trying her hardest to be nice to him and he hasn't been exactly willing to return the friendliest.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked before…" her voice trailed off, turning her back to him. Hinata felt uncomfortable with Sasuke around. He hasn't spoken much despite her trying to lighten the mood, only to fail miserably.

She jumped when she spotted a pale hand reach out and grab a roll. Her eyes widened a fraction. Sasuke's expression remained as stoic as it always is as he took a bite of the roll. "But…I thought you didn't—"

He chewed slowly and swallowed until he spoke. "I don't like sweets. But I'll eat just this one." A smirk formed on his features at her gaping. Sasuke wouldn't tell her, but the cinnamon roll actually wasn't that bad. But pride wouldn't allow him to sneak another.

"I'm home! I have some good news. My darling princess where are you?" Naruto's voice echoed.

Sasuke frowned, blushing at Naruto's affectionate words, as did Hinata. "Your boyfriend is an idiot." He mumbled.

A small pout appeared. "He isn't. He's just eccentric." She turned away from the Uchiha to meet Naruto.

She was right. Naruto is eccentric. A bit too eccentric for his taste, nevertheless the guy was his best friend. Walking back into the front, he walked into what looked like an intimate scene. Naruto was hugging Hinata while planting kisses all over her neck while going lower. The Hyuuga looked embarrassed, especially when she noticed he walked into the room.

"Don't start taking off her clothes. I am still here, you know." Sasuke heaved.

Naruto chuckled, pulling Hinata away. "Heh, I'm just happy. I think I might have a shot a new job."

"I take it the interview went well?" Sasuke questioned.

"Actually it went horrible. But! While I was sulking at Ichiraku's, Sakura was there and told me that she'll talk to Gaara Sabaku. Can you imagine me working for Bio-Corp?" He then narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "How come you never told me that you were friends with Gaara?"

Hinata winced under his mild glare. "Well…Gaara and I haven't spoken in quite a few years because he…ended the friendship." She whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke raised their brow. "Why?" The word escaped before he could even stop himself. From his peripheral view, he could see Naruto eyeing him curiously.

"It's…um. Well—before Naruto and I started dating Gaara and I were close. Not close in the sense of date-dating, but as friends. When I announced to him that I was dating, Gaara reacted…differently than what I expected."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara was in love with me." She confessed. A blush dusted her cheeks due to embarrassment. The sole reason why she hadn't mentioned it before because she knew how much Naruto looked up to the man he has never met. Plus Naruto has jealously issues.

The blond couldn't believe his ears. "You mean to tell me that you had a chance to be Gaara. The world's greatest gamer and director of the best game company and you chose me over him?" Naruto felt a sense of great pride knowing that Hinata chose him.

"Great, now his ego is going to grow bigger than what it already is." Sasuke said, his eyes rolling.

"But that's amazing news to hear! But…then again—"

"—you might not get the job since this guy probably hates your guts for stealing Hinata away from him."

"That's not true! Naruto has nothing to worry about. And I was never dating him." She turned to her boyfriend, grasping his hands. "I'm sure you'll get the job. I believe in you." Hinata smiled lovingly.

Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head. "You're the best Hinata. I love you." He leaned forward pressing his lips against hers, ignoring Sasuke. Lowering his lips to her ear, he nibbled on her earlobe. "Tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you."

"Alright, I don't think I'll be staying the night here for another night." Sasuke frowned.

Hinata pushed Naruto away. "Naru-Naruto…you're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry, princess." He chuckled. In all honest, he just like to make Sasuke feel uncomfortable. His reactions when he assumed no one was watching were hilarious. "My princess has quite the voice during our moments. And man, oh man, you can't tell with these bulky clothes she's always wearing but she has a body and it's all mine."

Hinata's eyes widened, struggling to escape from her boyfriend. All he was doing was making the air around them awkward, which must be oblivious to him.

"I'm sure she does." Sasuke smirked, eyeing the shy girl.

"What did you say?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, nothing of importance." He said, watching as Hinata ran out of the room. Hinata Hyuuga is still annoying, but in a way she has become rather…interesting.


	3. Act 3

Bright emerald eyes narrowed sharply. Pale hands perched under a narrowed nose. "Naruto Uzumaki," the deep and smooth voice spoke dryly. The woman standing in front of his mahogany desk shifted on the back of her heels nervously nodding slowly. "That man is still dating Hinata Hyuuga, yes?"

"Yes, he is." Sakura responded.

"That man has applied here plenty of times previously." Gaara hadn't expected for Sakura to come into his office with a recommendation. Surprisingly the recommendation was none other than his ex-best friend's boyfriend. For months the blond has tried relentlessly to get a job at his company. Each time Gaara has rejected him. He doesn't like to admit it, but he is prideful. Moreover, it always bothered him that he is practically a multimillionaire, lives in a large house and has the ability to provide for any woman, yet the one woman he wanted did not want him.

He and Hinata grew up together. The two experienced most of their first together. They were each other's first friends; first hug of the opposite sex, first time holding hands and last but not least, and their first kiss was shared. It was months after their first kiss that Gaara started to love the Hyuuga. After years of keeping his feelings a secret, Shikamaru—Hinata's self-proclaimed brother—figured it out. It was then Gaara found out Hinata was dating Naruto.

It had been childish of him to react out of jealously and use the "It's me or him" routine with her. But it's something that happened and now he must live with it. Gaara resentment towards the blond grew once he moved in with Hinata. At finding out that Naruto is a game designer it greatly surprised him. Then he began seeing resumes and job applications coming in with the name Naruto Uzumaki. That's when he started rejecting him. And now he has returned.

"I'm sorry! I hadn't known that he has before. If I would have known that I wouldn't have—"

Gaara raised his hand silencing the pink haired woman. "It's fine. Have him give me a call Wednesday." He waved the woman away. Gaara had never met the man before and had a feeling that his interview with him would be an interesting one.

-0-0-0-0-

Azure eyes shifted from the Uchiha to Hyuuga. He wasn't so sure what happened during his absence. Judging from Hinata's red stained cheeks and Sasuke's wandering eyes, something _had_ to have happened. And Naruto Uzumaki didn't like it. "So, what happened while I was gone? Anything…interesting you want to tell me?" His lids narrowed curiously.

Hinata scooted closer towards the end of the couch and away from the penetrating stare of the Uchiha's eyes. She knew that her boyfriend was probably suspecting the worse, and her flaming face wasn't helping the situation. She opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Your girlfriend assumed I was you earlier this morning and approached me half naked, accompanied by a hug." Sasuke smugly said.

"What?" Naruto shouted. His precious princess had been seen in her utmost private pajamas—that he had bought for her as a gift—in front of Sasuke of all people! No matter how much clothing Hinata wears, Sasuke will always remember the body behind the clothes. "You…you don't remember anything do you? I mean…it was pretty early wasn't it? I'm sure it's a foggy memory by now, right Sasuke?" Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "It's forgotten, idiot. Don't worry so much about it. I don't remember your idiot girlfriend's body." He lied. It's hard to forget such a body and even harder to believe that it belonged to such a clumsy fool like her.

Naruto sighed in relief, which caused Sasuke to chuckle. He hated to lie to his friend, but telling to the truth would have not only hurt him, but also highly upset him. And he didn't feel like getting in another pointless argument.

"Hey! I told you not to call my girlfriend that anymore." Naruto growled, pulling his girlfriend from the couch and into his lap. "I can't have anyone seeing this beauty. After all, like I said before I don't intend on sharing this princess."

From the time he first entered into the couple's home, Sasuke could tell that Naruto is a very affectionate person, despite Hinata's obvious embarrassment in front of him. But what embarrassed him had been the lovemaking noises he heard the previous night between the two lovebirds. Not that he thought of himself as a pervert, but he would have preferred to hear Hinata's voice. Instead all he heard was Naruto loud moaning, headboard banging against the wall repeatedly and dirty talk. And oh my, Naruto is the dirtiest talker he has ever heard. He never knew those types of words would ever come out of his best friend's mouth. Sasuke had never in his life ever been that disturbed. Lying awake wide-eyed, pale faced, clutching the bed sheets as if it were the only thing keeping him alive.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to repeat yourself. Listen, I've already overstayed my welcome, so it's best if I book a hotel for the night." Sasuke stood to his feet. Black eyes slowly and discreetly landed on Hinata. She wouldn't dare meet his gaze and he knows why. After all, he saw her desirable body, despite her annoying personality.

Naruto pouted and whined. "But you have to stay longer."

"I don't think so. I'd rather not go through another night hearing you two go at it."

The couple turned red, awkwardly looking away from each other. Naruto rubbed behind his neck, smiling bashfully. "Sorry about that. But I was just so happy that—"

Sasuke held up his hand, signaling for the blond to stop speaking. It's already disturbing enough to have those noises implanted in his mind. He did not want to have to hear any explanations about it. "Save it, idiot. Besides, I cannot stay here my entire trip. I would like some time to myself." Standing to his feet, he ignored Naruto's pleading expression. "Stop making that stupid face. I'll still visit…idiot."

Naruto smile brightly, seeming to accept the reply. Just as he had been getting ready to speak, his phone rang. Reaching inside his pocket to pull out his cell, he glanced at the unknown number. Contemplating to answer it or not, he decided to answer. "Hello?" He said in uncertainty.

"Hey. This is Sakura." The high-pitched voice spoke on the other line.

Naruto frowned, mouthing her name to Hinata, who in return shrugged. "How did you get my number? And why are you calling me?" His rudeness only surfed when dealing with Sakura. It was almost like some sort of syndrome he could not avoid, no matter how hard he tried.

"You dummy, I told you that I would contact you about the job! Did you forget already? Geez, I swear Hinata's has the most useless and forgetful boyfriend on the planet." Sakura said with a groan.

Naruto had to resist throwing his phone against the wall, shattering it into many pieces. Sakura really irked his nerves. However, with Hinata and Sasuke observing him, he could not make a big scene. "Oh yeah, sorry about that," he chuckled. "So what's the good news?"

"Gaara wants you to give him a call to set up an interview. You are lucky that I have connections. And please do yourself a favor and don't embarrass yourself or myself for that matter."

Naruto muttered a low thank you before hanging up. His blue eyes narrowed in thought. He was confused of how Sakura began so close to Gaara. She had been making it seem as if she were dating him. However, he highly doubted that.

"What did she want?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Gaara wants me to contact him! Can you believe it? The rock star of the gaming world wants me to contact him! This is the most amazing thing ever! Oh man, if I get this job it would be the best thing that has ever happened in my life." He paused to glance at his girlfriend. "But not better than you of course." He blushed bashfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sickened by the display of love the two constantly show towards each other. He was not used to seeing his friend so…opened like this. In their childhood, girls never paid the blonde-haired male much attention. Naruto had been nothing more than a funny looking kid, who was a troublemaker. The one girlfriend he clearly remembers him seeing was someone by the name of Amaru. Though Sasuke had been almost positive, Naruto did not love her, and most likely had only dated her because she liked him and he wanted a girlfriend.

Hinata in contrast to Amaru seems more delicate, unlike Amaru who had been a tomboy. This lavender-eyed woman appears to be more of Naruto's type. However, Sasuke would not dare admit this aloud.

-0-0-0-0-

Gaara straighten his sharpened pencils vertically on his desk. His emerald eyes shifted to the ticking clock hanging on his wall. His invisible brow twitched in annoyance. He specifically told him to be in his office at nine on the dot. Not after or before, and the idiot is late.

"Mr. Sabaku, there is a Naruto Uzumaki here to see you for his nine o'clock appointment." The feminine voice crackled through the intercom.

Gaara gazed down to his phone, pressed the button. "Send him in." After a few moments, the large double door thick oak doors opened revealing the blond-haired male. Gaara resisted the urge to pummel him and kick him out of his office, by telling him he will never have a chance working at his company. However, in his mind, Gaara knew it would be quite childish of him to do.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I've always admired you and your work!" Naruto greeted excitedly, walking quickly towards the red head.

Gaara motioned for Naruto to take a seat across from him. "It's nice to finally meet you as well, Uzumaki. Please have a seat. How are you today?" He asked, emerald irises observed Naruto carefully.

"I'm feeling just great!" Naruto could not contain his pounding heart. He felt extremely nervous to be sitting only a few meters away from the man who could potentially become his boss. There was no way he was going to leave his office without a job. He could not afford to let his girlfriend down.

"That's good. From my understanding, you are quite the game designer. I have seen some of your previous work and I am impressed. How long have you been in the business?"

Naruto scratched his temple. "For about five years now. It is my passion, you know." He smiled awkwardly. Gaara had not smiled since arriving and it was making Naruto highly uncomfortable. It is hard to grasp the fact that his sweet girlfriend was once friends with such an emotionless man. Nevertheless, of course, he would not voice his thoughts aloud. It would risk his chances of being hired at the company.

"Hm, I see. Allow me to get straight to the point. I am very impressed by your work. In addition, I would love you to be a new member to my company." Gaara extended out his hand. "Welcome to the team, Naruto." Gaara could see the happiness engulfing his eyes as he gladly shook his hand.

He asked him a few more questions, after an awkward silence. Just as Naruto stood to leave, Gaara spoke. "Hinata…she's doing well, yes?" He asked lowly.

Naruto tensed at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Yes, she's doing alright." He paused, narrowing his eyes off to the side. "I heard…that you two used to be friends."

"You heard correct. Please send her my regards. Moreover, when you start Monday, please come on time. Unlike what you did today…" Gaara eyed him seriously. He wanted to ask more questions about Hinata, but decided against it. He could tell by the look Naruto displayed in his eyes that he is possessive of her. Regardless of being hired, and Gaara now being his boss; Gaara was positive if he were to ask any more questions about the Hyuuga, Naruto would most likely say something that could result in him being fired before he even starts.

However, Gaara had a feeling that things around the office will become slightly interesting with Naruto now onboard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I am so sorry for this lackluster chapter. I was in a rush to finish it. The first half of this chapter has been finished for quite some time now, but I just finished the rest today and I am not pleased with the results. Nevertheless! At least I updated, right?**

**Currently I am working on my novel that I plan to publish sometime by the end of this year if not by the beginning of next year. It will be an urban fantasy novel, that I hope everyone will enjoy reading! Also anyone who is willing to give the first chapter a glance over, (as in editing/beta) please send me a message. Because I know I will need an editor to help look over things. **

**The next chapter will be updated soon. :)**


	4. Act 4

Sasuke sat on the edge of the soft cushioned bed. It has been two weeks since he stayed with Naruto and Hinata. In all honesty, he felt a bit lonely without waking up and smelling Hinata's breakfast and hearing Naruto's loud voice. Heck, he would even go as far to say that he missed seeing them being lovey with each other in his presence. However, Sasuke Uchiha would not in a million years admit this aloud.

His murky eyes rested on the ticking clock hanging on the crème colored wall. With his driver—also brother figure—Kakashi Hatake, sharing the same hotel room as him, things were quite awkward. He never realized how silent Kakashi could be. Spending just a few days with Naruto, he had become used to hearing someone chatter until the end of the day. However, Kakashi was silent as night. His head was glued to the porn he refers to as "novels".

"Have something planned?"

Kakashi's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

The silver-haired man sat his book down on the nightstand. "Well, you have been staring at the clock for ten-minutes. Not to toot my own horn, but I think I know you well enough to know when something is on your mind." He smiled behind his mask, his black eyes closed in mirth. "Care to talk to me?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke knew that Kakashi was right. Moreover, boy did he hate it when he was right. "I thought…that I would feel happy coming back here. However, I do not feel anything. Nothing is here for me anymore." He narrowed his lids in thought. "Naruto has his own life and I don't feel right butting my way in it." Seeing Naruto's happy life with his girlfriend made him how lonely he truly is. He hated the feeling. He felt jealous. He was the one who wanted to feel loved by someone, sharing his life with the perfect girlfriend. Instead, he is does not have the good life like his close friend. One would beg to differ. Growing up in a wealthy family, getting everything handed to him hand and foot. However, this is not the life he wanted; he wanted…Naruto's life—simple, relaxing and normal.

"So you are jealous?"

"What? No! I never said that." Sasuke snorted and stood to his feet. "You're a pain to talk to. Forget that I ever said anything." He swiftly walked out of the room, leaving the masked male alone snickering to himself.

-0-0-0-

Hinata wiped her forehead. She just finished serving her last customers. Sakura has been on the lookout for Sasuke ever since he came to the teahouse weeks ago. When she informed her friend that Sasuke just so happened to be a good friend of Naruto's, she nearly jumped the roof. Hinata had always been used to her antics, but could not help but to find her flirtatious rant about Sasuke comical. Then again, Sakura has always been known to flirt with handsome men. From what she is aware of Sakura had a mild crush on her ex-boyfriend, Gaara. However, Hinata does not know if Gaara likes her back. She had not spoken to Gaara since dating Naruto. However, Shikamaru always tells her that a true friend would not fall for their friend's ex. Hinata knew that her male friend did not care too much for Sakura, but tolerated her for Hinata's sake.

"Oh my goodness," Sakura began elbowing Hinata on her side repeatedly. "It's the Adonis!" She squealed.

Hinata winced from how hard she poked her. Raising her head, she was surprised to see none other than Sasuke entering the teahouse. His eyes roamed the area until they landed on her. Hinata raised her brow in confusion, not that he was not welcomed there. It was odd to see him. He looked as if he came looking for her.

"Oh look! He's looking at me." Sakura beamed, straightening her hair while straightening her kimono.

Hinata did not have the heart to tell Sakura that Sasuke was not really looking at her. However, she knew she could not say that without sounded as if she had feelings for the brooding man. Deciding to do her friend a favor, at noticing Sasuke was taking a seat at one of the low tables, she smiled at Sakura. "How about you serve him?"

Sakura turned to look at Hinata with widened eyes. "Are you sure?" When the Hyuuga nodded, she beamed brightly, hugging her friend before rushing off to attend to Sasuke. Checking her breath and indiscreetly checking under her arms, Sakura slowly approached the table wearing a bright smile on her face. "Hello, how may I be of service to you?"

Sasuke lifted his head. His lids narrowed slightly at the woman. He knew she looked familiar. However, he could not place where he had met her before. "Do you serve any onigiri?"

"Yes! We do."

"I'll have onigiri with okaka." He said, turning his focus away from her. Before Sakura could walk away, he spoke once more. "Have Hinata bring me my food."

Sakura nodded. However, in her mind she was quite upset. Why did he want Hinata to bring his food? She was his server. She did not understand. Maybe he had something to discuss with her about Naruto. Chewing on her bottom lip, she decided not to ponder so much over it. It was useless become jealous of the attention her female friend always seemed to get from the opposite gender. "What am I thinking?" She shook her head to rid herself of any negative thoughts about Hinata.

Approaching the back, she began making Sasuke's meal. Her emerald eyes gazed over at Hinata in a conversation with Anko. The details of their conversation were loud enough for her to hear. Nevertheless, she did pick up the word manager.

"Sakura! Pay attention to what you are doing. You are making a mess with the customer's food." Anko snapped, pointing her slender finger at the rice in Sakura's hands.

Realizing what she was doing, she smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, Anko-sama."

"Don't forget what I said." Anko returned her attention to Hinata as she walked off.

"What was that all about?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata smiled weakly. "She was offering me a higher position as a manager."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really? That is good news! Why aren't you happy about that? I will dive right into being manager of this place. You'll be making more money!"

"It will be a lot of work. I do not know if I'm ready for that just yet." Just working for hours she has been working is enough has it is. However, double the amount would stress her out. "Do you need help with that?" She directed her head in onigiri in her hands.

"No, but I do need you to serve this to him." Noticing Hinata confused features, she decided to elaborate. "Apparently he must need to speak with you or something because he asked for you to give him his food. What is with you and other people? I swear all men must fine you adorable or something." She teased, elbowing her friend playfully.

Hinata blushed. "It's nothing like that. If you spent the time around Sasuke, you would see the guy hates my g-guts." During the entire time Sasuke stayed with them, all he did was glare at her. However, after the "embarrassing incident" he tried to avoid eye contact with her as much as possible, which was relieved about, despite his teasing Naruto about seeing what "she really is hiding under the unflattering clothes" as quoted by the Uchiha.

Placing the tray of onigiri in her arms, Sakura spoke. "When you go over there, try to put in a good word for me, will you? It would mean the world to me." She winked.

She had a feeling Sakura was not honestly into Sasuke. Most likely Sakura is only trying to see if she could garner his attention in some way. Hinata did not have the heart to tell her friend that he did not seem like the type who would be interested in her, but decided to keep that information to her. Approaching his table, she sat the tray down in front of him avoiding eye contact. "Here is your onigiri. Sakura made it herself. Costumers have always been a fan of her onigiri, and I'm sure you'll like it as well."

"It's just rice. I don't see any difference." He picked up one of the triangle shaped meals and took a bite. His onyx eyes traveled to the woman getting ready to turn on her heel to leave. "Wait. Can I ask you something?"

"U-Um…sure, I suppose it is okay to ask." She slowly said.

Pink dusted his cheeks, as he coughed and looked away from the Hyuuga. "Naruto seems like the same idiot he always been…but, does he ever hang out with anyone?"

She felt the urge to defend Naruto when he referred to him as an "idiot". However, at noticing his awkward expression she decided against it. "What do you mean by that?" Hinata was not slow she knew exactly what he meant. It was clear he was talking about male friends. Sasuke did not strike her as the type that would become jealous of a friendship.

"Tch, I'm talking about…," he frowned, becoming frustrated. "You know what, never mind! It does not matter who the dumbbell is friends with. I could care less." He stuffed the entire onigiri in his mouth angrily. Unfortunately, he began choking grabbing the attention of the entire teahouse.

Hinata—unsure what to do quickly decided to attempt to help him by patting his back. However, this only made it worst, as he started pointing to his throat turning purple. She remembered once as a child she learned how to do the Heimlich maneuver. On many occasions, Chouji—Shikamaru's close friend—has thanked her many times for saving him from choking to death. The man rarely ever savored his food. Instead, he gobbled it up as if it were his last meal.

Snapping out of her trance, Hinata stood behind Sasuke and proceeded to help him.

Sasuke never felt more embarrassed in his life receiving the Heimlich maneuver from a woman. It was such an awkward position. He felt lucky that there were not any paparazzi in the area, or he would have suffered in the media.

Finally coughing out the onigiri, he collapsed back down in his seat. His complexions returning to its natural color, with the exception of his redden cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked in concern.

"I'm fine!" He snapped. However, at seeing her hurt expression he turned away. "Thank you," he added in a softer tone. Many people started to surround him asking if he were okay, particularly Anko and Sakura. Sasuke could not focus on any of them. Instead, his gaze was glued on Hinata. The clumsy idiot actually saved his life. If it were not for her, Sasuke knew that there could have been a chance that he would have died. After all, no one else stepped in to help him.

"You are welcome, Sasuke. Next time make sure to chew your food slowly." She lightly teased.

He attempted to glare at her statement, but instead offered a smirk. Naruto's girlfriend was starting to impress him more and more.

-0-0-0-0-

Naruto sat in his new office with a wide grin plastered on his face. Coming to work has actually been a joy for him. He even made new friends. Well, associates, but he could see a friendship forming over time. His boss on the other hand was always watching him. It annoyed him to his very core, but he knew that he could not say anything rude about it without losing his job.

Cerulean eyes focused on the picture frame sitting on his desk. It was a picture of him and Hinata taken three months ago. He was hugging her from behind with a wide grin, while Hinata wore a cute delicate smile with a blush painted on her fair cheeks. "God, I love her." He whispered, admiring the picture.

"You seem to be very happy with her."

Naruto lifted his head to see Gaara leaning against the door. His expression was stoic, making it hard to know what he could be thinking. "Yes. She is my princess. I'm thinking about marrying her someday."

Gaara's heart pounded at his statement. There had still been some lingering feelings for Hinata and jealously is present. He knew his boundaries when it came to relationships of others and would not ruin it with the man, who is obviously deeply in love with her. "That's nice. There are plenty of women out there. However, speaking from experience Hinata is the marrying type. I wish you two all the best."

It was surprising to hear that come from her ex. "Thanks?"

"It's nothing. Your lunchtime starts in ten minutes. Feel free to leave the office if you would like, just make sure to return within the hour." Gaara turned away.

Maybe Gaara was not so bad after all.

-0-0-0-0-

**I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was my intentions to add more scenes to make up for the lengthy time you had to wait for a new chapter. Mainly the introduction of Shikamaru's character was going to surface as well as Gaara and Hinata's interaction. However, I do promise to make the next chapter longer and add in what I was going to in this chapter. **

**Have a happy holidays everyone!**


	5. Act 5

Sasuke leaned against the wooden planked wall. His murky eyes glued to Hinata's frame as she served each customer. She moved gracefully and spoke with such elegance he was not used to seeing in a woman. The majority of women he had encountered were all obnoxiously loud and aggravating.

From his peripheral view, he could see the owner standing beside him. Letting out an agitated sigh, he spoke. "May I help you?"

"Yes. Do you mind telling me why you are just standing here gawking at my worker?" Anko crossed her arms, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously. The man already had his order and had been sticking around for almost two hours.

"What does it matter to you? I'm not harming anyone." He spat.

Anko narrowed her eyes. Just as she was getting ready to respond, Hinata appeared beside her. "Do you know this man, Hinata?"

Hinata's lavender eyes shifted to the stoic man. "Yes. He is good friends with my boyfriend. He offered to walk me home since my car isn't working." She explained.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata by her arm. "Let's go."

Looking over her shoulder, Hinata smiled apologetically to Anko. She knew her boss did not appreciate when someone would speak in a dismissive manner to her the way Sasuke had. Glancing at the raven-haired male, she could not help but to feel confused by his sudden kindness. When he offered her a ride home, she was so stunned by it that she just stared blankly until Sasuke had snapped her out of her stupor.

"You can let go of my arm." Hinata muttered.

Deciding to ignore her, he shoved his right hand into pocket, opening the door for Hinata with his other hand. Sasuke narrowed his lids at her when she stared wide-eyed at him. Instead of walking ahead, Hinata continued to stare at him. Growing annoyed by her behavior, Sasuke motioned for her to walk ahead.

The two walked side by side in silence. The only noise was the sound of the city surrounding them. Cars starting their engines, citizens rushing past them and horns honking, it was truly a busy day in Japan. Nothing that was uncommon, but for Sasuke it made him miss his hometown. He felt happy to be back. Glancing down at the petite woman, he half wondered how Naruto landed such a woman. Despite being a clumsy buffoon, in his eyes, she was a good woman for Naruto.

Envy was one of the jealous sins and he hated the sin with a passion, yet he held envy. Sasuke wanted his best friend's life. It was carefree and filled with love and compassion from his darling girlfriend Hinata. He secretly wished for that life. Alas, it has yet to happen for him. Finding the right woman was becoming harder and harder for him as the years prolonged. There was not one woman who had caught his attention. Each one only cared about him for his looks and wealth, none of them really wanted to get to know him.

A sneeze brought him out of his thoughts. Hinata was rubbing her arms, while chattering her teeth. It was a bit chilly out, but it was not bothering him in the very less. Then again, he was wearing a jacket compared to her short-sleeved shirt and black and white striped skirt.

Removing his jacket, he placed it over her shoulders. Quickly averting his gaze to the side when she gave him an odd stare, he spoke. "You are cold, right?"

"Yes, but won't you be cold?" She asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. You are a woman. I am a man. It is the gentleman thing to do." He explained.

Hinata removed the jacket from her shoulders, handing him the clothing item. "I don't want you to be cold, Sasuke. Thank you but—"

"Just take the damn jacket, and quit being so stubborn!" His face grew hot from embarrassment.

Hinata quickly took the jacket and put it on. "Thank you…" She muttered. She felt too awkward to utter any other words afterwards.

He shrugged. "It's nothing." From his peripheral view, he could tell that his jacket was engulfing her body. In a way, it was somewhat cute. However, he would not admit that aloud.

The walk back to her place was not long, but it was awkward for Sasuke. The silence dangled in the air uncomfortably. Normally he appreciated silence, especially whenever he was near Naruto, but the current silence was too much. Each time he attempted to speak, Hinata did too, which led to "_You go first_" or "_No, you can_", back and forth and ultimately ended with a frustrated Sasuke.

Fortunately, the two had finally arrived in front of her apartment building, causing Sasuke to release a sigh of relief. He watched as she removed his jacket and handed it back to him. Sasuke could tell she was contemplating what she could say before entering, so he spoke. "You are annoying sometimes, but Naruto is really lucky." He said. It was almost like word vomit. He tried to stop himself, but he could not hold the words back. It came out faster than he thought.

The look of pure shock was on her features. He could feel his face growing hot. Turning around to hide his blush, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away. "Tell the idiot that I'm free tonight if he still wanted to hang out." He walked away, mentally slapping himself. Trying to be nice was not something that he was used to acting, especially towards the opposite gender. However, Sasuke knew that he needed to treat his best friend's girlfriend better than he was in the beginning, which is why he offered to walk her home from work by Naruto's request. Apparently, Naruto did not trust Hinata walking alone due to a perverted incident that happened with a male in the past.

Looking ahead, he frowned when he noticed Sakura walking towards him with a bright smile on her face. He dreaded the thought of her following them from the Teahouse all the way back to the apartment building.

"Hi Sasuke!"

He hummed in response. Hoping that would be the end of her speaking to him, he continued to walk forward only to have her block his path. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the bubbly woman. "Is there anything in particular that you want?"

Sakura blushed. "Well I was having a party this upcoming weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go. Hinata and Naruto will be coming too. You are more than welcome to come along."

Sasuke knew what game she was playing. Growing up, girls have always shown heavy interest in him. Flirting, playing mind games and then trying to subtly start rumors that they were dating it. He knew what they were doing. Sasuke Uchiha was a very observant man, and he knew Sakura was trying to flirt. However, she was different. He had a feeling that she was not fully interested in him. Most likely just for a one night stand. Crossing his arms, he spoke. "If I'm not doing anything, then maybe I will stop by. If that is all, I'll be leaving now."

He rolled his eyes at her squeal of delight and continued walking. Just hoping she was not a stalker.

-o-o-o-o-

To say the least, she was surprised. Walking into her home, she did not expect to see Shikamaru sitting down on their couch. It has been literally close to three months since the last she saw him. He had gone to visit his long distant girlfriend to see how things would work out. During the duration of his absence, she had not heard from him at all. Hinata had assumed that she probably would never hear from her dear friend.

"Shi-Shikamaru, is that really…you?" She stumbled over her words.

He looked at her with amusement. "It is. Are you surprised?" He smirked.

Hinata nodded ad quickly made her way towards the man. Although it had only been three months, he appeared to look different. He was growing a scruffy looking goatee like his father, which was weird since she knew Shikamaru disliked facial hair. "How did you get in?"

"I still have the spare key Naruto gave me." He pulled a gold key from his pocket, waving it in her face. "You didn't think I would get rid of it, did you?"

"No, it's just…I'm happy to see you." She poked her fingers together, averting her gaze downwards. "How are things with you and Shiho?"

Shikamaru groaned, rubbing his temples. "Ugh, I don't even want to hear her name mentioned. She is crazy! You know, in the beginning I thought that she was a very sweet person. She was tender and shy. It was…adorable." His cheeks darkened at the confession, ignoring Hinata's giggling.

"Anyways, turns out that she is crazy." He finished.

"Crazy?"

He nodded. "Crazy. She was always under the impression I was cheating on her. Every woman who looked at me, Shiho turned into a possessive witch. She wouldn't even let me visit you because she was under the impression that you and I were secret lovers." He sighed, resting his hand over his forehead. "I'm done with women. They are all troublesome."

She smiled sadly at her friend. Hinata knew that Shikamaru always had bad luck with women. Each person he dated cheated on him either annoyed him or was possessive. She thought for sure that Shiho would be the right one. Naruto was the one who introduced Shikamaru to Shiho. She almost felt bad for her friend, and knew that he truly wanted to experience love. Placing her hand gently on top of his, she squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't give up on it. You'll find the right person."

He stared into her lavender eyes. Throughout his entire friendship with the Hyuuga female, she had always been there for him and for that, he was truly grateful for her. "Thanks."

Hinata stood to her feet ad made her way towards the kitchen. "Is there anything you would like to eat? Naruto should be coming home soon. He works with Gaara now."

"No. I'm not hungry." Shikamaru's eyes widened, in a delay to her question. "Seriously? Gaara actually hired him?" He knew Naruto was always trying to work for the company, but Gaara would not hire him due to selfish reasons.

"Yes. I am actually surprised since Naruto is the reason he stopped being my friend. You don't think maybe…"

"I doubt he is playing any mind games. He probably truly wants to get to know Naruto. After all, the two of you ended bitter. It could be his way to make it up to you." Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm not a mind reader. I haven't seen Gaara in months, so I don't know anything." He doubted that Gaara would do anything to jeopardize Hinata's relationship. Gaara was not that type of person.

Shikamaru stood to his feet and walked into the kitchen watching Hinata rambling through the cabinets. He could not help but to smile at the petite woman. Their friendship has lasted for quite a long time. She became the sister he never had. Whenever she needed help, he was right by her side to give her the advice she needed to move forward. She was and will always be his best friend.

The sound of someone knocking on the door disturbed the silent air. Shikamaru turned to Hinata, who motioned with her finger towards the door.

"It is probably Sakura. She is the only main visitor Naruto and I have."

Shikamaru frowned. He knew that Sakura was the only female friend Hinata had, but he did care for her. It was something about her that he did not trust. There was the time Naruto called him in anger explaining to him that Sakura tried hooking her up with another man. After hearing that, Shikamaru concluded to himself that Sakura was cunning.

"Can you answer the door for me, Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.

He grunted. "Sure." He was positive that Hinata was not aware of his dislike towards the pink haired female, but Naruto was fully aware.

Taking his time towards the door, he could tell she was growing impatient judging by her knocking. Finally reaching the door, he opened it and revealed that it was in fact Sakura. She seemed surprised to see him, but smiled brightly causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes at her fake personality.

"Wow, it has been so long! How have you been doing, Shikamaru?" She asked.

"No better than any other person." He moved to the side, giving her room to come in. He watched as she made a beeline straight for Hinata and watched as the two immediately start talking. Before he even had the chance to close the door, Naruto was standing by the door.

The blond looked troubled and slightly awkward. Naruto did not even seem to acknowledge his presence, as he walked passed him in silence. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Hinata came from the kitchen and smiled at her boyfriend. "Welcome home, Naruto!" She stopped when she noticed his vacant expression. "Naruto…what's wrong?" She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Her lavender eyes glowed in concerned.

He rested his head on Hinata's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Hinata. I love you so much, princess." He whispered.

Shikamaru raised his brow at the couple. He did not understand what was going on, but when he glanced at Sakura and noticed that her expression appeared somewhat vacant as well. His half-lid eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was obviously going on that he and Hinata had no clue.

Hinata pulled away from Naruto, staring into his eyes. "I love you too. Is something wrong?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright." Turning around to face Shikamaru, he spoke. "It's good to see you are back, but can you please give me time alone with Hinata. That applies to you too, Sakura." He added bitterly.

Shikamaru nodded. "Sure. I'll come back another day." He felt awkward leaving the two by themselves, but obviously Naruto wanted time alone with his girlfriend and he would grant him that.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shikamaru stood in front of the apartment building with Sakura. It was obvious she knew something he did not. "Spill it. I know you know something."

Sakura looked at the ground. "I sort of…kissed Naruto." She confessed.

To say he was surprised was not the case. Shikamaru knew the day would come when Sakura would make a pass at Naruto. She was good friends with Hinata, but he always felt she was jealous of the Hyuuga. "Judging from Naruto's reaction, I'm guessing he kissed you back?" He did not want to think the worst, but his reaction was questionable.

"No. He actually pushed me away. I am so stupid! Why did I do something like that?" She scolded herself.

Shikamaru sighed. "You are stupid, but you did it because you want something you cannot have. One advice I can give you is to stay away from Naruto. He is not yours and will never be yours. If you were a true friend to Hinata, you would know your place. Find your own boyfriend." With that said, Shikamaru turned away. Apart of him knew that Sakura would not follow his advice. He could tell that would not be the last time she would attempt to do something with Naruto. For years, he knew that despite the so-called "hatred" Sakura has for Naruto, Shikamaru is positive that tension is sexual tension towards him. In addition, he would be damned if she ruined Hinata's relationship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I am so sorry for the very late update. I have started this chapter a while ago, but never attempted to finish it. As far as fan-fiction goes, I have been enjoying reading them more than writing them. However, this does not mean that I am giving up on completing my fan-fictions, because I will complete them even if it takes me months/years to do so.**

**As you can tell, things will be heating up starting in the next chapter, and the start of the relationship between Sasuke and Hinata will grow closer eventually as well. **

**On other news, I have an anime reviewing blog for those who interested in seeing it. **

**Nintasticreviewer[.]blogspot[.]com **

**That is without the brackets though, because you guys know how FF is with urls, lol. **

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter~!**


	6. Act 6

Sasuke Uchiha was not one to attend parties, especially house parties. It was always too crowded to walk a foot without bumping into someone. Women flirted with him constantly, and the horrid smell of sweat from people dancing. It was the absolute worst.

Yet, here he was, at Sakura Haruno's party. A party he still did not know what the purpose of it was.

His dark murky eyes searched the room the host. Since he came to the party, he had yet to see Sakura. It felt like a big waste of time. People he did not know or want to associate himself with surrounded him. Just as he was turning to leave, he spotted two familiar faces ear the kitchen door.

To see Naruto and Hinata he felt relieved. Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt with orange stripes going up the sleeve and black jeans. Hinata on the other hand caught his attention immediately. Unlike the other women at the party who were barely wearing any clothes, she wearing high waist black dress spaghetti strapped dress and a white bowtie belt around her waist. The dress was above her knees, but at a decent length. He could not help but to smirk at how possessive Naruto looked, eyeing men who even dared to glance in their direction.

"Yo," Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned, flaring his arm in the air. "Hey Sasuke, I didn't think you would actually show up for this thing." He wrapped his arm around Hinata and laughed. "Hinata didn't want to come but…we're here!"

Sasuke could tell Naruto was drunk. His words were slurred, eyes hazy and his face was red. Looking over to Hinata, she looked rather embarrassed.

"You'll have to excuse Naruto. He had a bit much to drink." She directed her frown at Naruto. "I told you not to drink so much. You know how you can be…"

Naruto pushed himself away from Hinata. "I am not drunk Hina-Hina. I am merely a tiny bit tipsy…but not drunk," his half-lidded eyes glanced back to Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke, I almost didn't see you there…um, why are their two of you?"

"I think you should take him home." Sasuke said.

"No! I wanna party it up. Move out my way and let me hit the dance floor you lames."

Sasuke frowned when Naruto pushed past him and disappear into the crowd leaving himself alone with Hinata. "Your boyfriend is an idiot. Why don't you stop him?"

She flinched under his hardened gaze, pressing her fingers together. "He is not so easy to manage when he is like this. Besides…he wanted to come here."

"You didn't want to be here?" He watched as she shook her head. "Wait, isn't Sakura your friend?"

"I don't know anymore," she spoke softly.

There was a hint of sadness in her tone. Sasuke knew it was none of his business, so he decided not to question her about it. If she wanted to open a door with him, she would do so on her own. For now, it is obvious she did not feel comfortable with him yet to let him in.

"You want to go sit somewhere quieter?"

"Um," her eyes lingered on ahead briefly, appearing doubtful, until she nodded. "Sure, let's go outside."

It proved more troublesome getting outside than it was getting in for the Uchiha. Women were desperately trying to get his attention along the way as he glided Hinata ahead. His foot was stepped on numerous times, once by a high-heeled shoe. It took all his pride not to holler out in pain. Seeing the patio door, he quickly pushed Hinata out of the door and closed it behind them.

The cool breeze felt refreshing compared to the muggy air inside. He felt as if he could breathe again. He took a seat down on the wooden bench, stretching his arms out. He watched Hinata stand shifting her weight side to side uncomfortably. "You look awkward just standing there like that. I do not bite. You can take a sit next to me."

Her cheeks grew hot as she nodded and sat down beside him, pulling her dress down to cover her thighs.

"You knew it was short in the first place, why wear it?" He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Naruto likes this dress," she said.

Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes. "The idiot probably won't even remember you wore it. Besides, you look a bit over dressed wearing it." Noticing her offended expression, he lit his cigarette and placed it between his lips. "That wasn't meant as an insult. I think you look nice…but it looks more like formal wear than for a house party."

"I suppose you're right. All the other girls are wearing…"

"Revealing clothes that look ugly on them," he cut her off. "Don't think too much about it, I doubt Naruto is dumb enough to let you walk out the house looking like them anyways. He seems possessive over you." Sasuke smirked, inhaling his cigarette.

Hinata giggled. "He is. Once a few years ago, we went to the gym and there was a person who…tried f-flirting with me. Naruto was so upset that he nearly started a fight. Since then he doesn't like me going to the gym."

Sasuke chuckled. He could not imagine her at the gym, much less what she would wear at the gym. The petite woman appeared to be the type that would wear baggy clothes at the gym. "Naruto is an idiot with a possessive personality."

"Do you have a girlfriend back at home?"

To say the least, he was not expecting her to ask him that question. It caught him off-guard. "No. Women are a hassle and annoying. All they care about are my looks, wealth and status in life."

"What if you found someone who did care about you?"

"That won't happen, but let's say if it did. There is a one percent chance that I would find someone like that. If I did find that lucky girl, I would…cherish her. It will not happen though. That's why I use them." He openly admitted, exhaling smoke.

The look of shock written all over Hinata's face was priceless. He shrugged. "Why are you looking at me like that? They use me first. I am only returning the favor." He put out his cigarette and turned to her. "If you were in my shoes, you would eventually give in and just use them for sex too. It's blunt and harsh, but it is my truth."

Hinata's face turned a reddish hue. "I…I would never use someone for that. S-Sex is supposed to be treasured and bonded by the emotion love. It is a special moment between two people."

"You're so dense. Sex is not always about love. I could have sex with a girl right now and not love her. If a person wants pleasure, they can get it by the use of sex. Love does not have to be sex. Sex is sex, just as love is love. You cannot compare the two."

"Maybe that's because you haven't found the right one yet."

Her words were soft spoken, almost as if she did not want him to hear her, but he clearly heard the determination. Throughout his entire life, women were never a factor. In his eyes, they were nothing but lust-filled, temperamental and emotional beings. Not once had he ever been in a committed relationship with anyone. Karin was one of the only person he saw off and on in his life, but it was nothing more than sex. However, she swore to him that she did not want anything more with him, but he knew the truth. She was no different from the others. She saw his good looks and wanted him by her side for that sole purpose.

It had been going on a year since the last he saw of her. He could not deny it, but he did miss having sex with her. She was amazing in bed.

"Um…could I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

She flushed and turned away from him. "How would you react if your friend kissed someone you loved?"

The question was odd to say the least, but he knew the question had a meaning behind it. "It depends on the circumstances. Of course, I would severe my friendship with the friend. They were not so much of a friend going behind my back like that." He looked up at the darkened sky. "Why do you ask? Did something happen?"

"Sakura…kissed Naruto earlier this week."

"Is that why you didn't want to come?"

She nodded. "I've pretty much avoided her at work. I do not really know how to deal with the situation. Naruto was the one who told me that she kissed him."

He thought it was strange for Naruto to want to come to the party after what happened. He assumed he hated Sakura.

Hinata stood to her feet. "I'm going to head back inside. Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "You go on. I'll be in soon." Sasuke watched her enter the house leaving him alone in his thoughts.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"That feels really good." Naruto gulped down his sixth cup of alcohol. His head was swimming, but he was enjoying his time. He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom staring at his reflection. Just moments ago, Naruto had emptied out his stomach. He did not know what possessed him to come to the party. A part of him wanted to get Hinata and Sakura to make up, but the other half just wanted to have a good time. In the end, Hinata avoided Sakura like the plague.

Feeling hands massaging his shoulders, he turned around to find the owner of the hands Sakura. Slapping her hands away, he glared. "Don't you touch me you damn seductress! Your hypnotic eyes can't control me."

"Stop calling me a seductress, you…you…idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! You're a bitch!"

"Asshole!"

They glared heatedly at each other for a few moments. Suddenly, their lips connected almost in desperation, wrapping their arms around each other eagerly.

He could not think properly, the alcohol was taking an affect over his body. He watched Sakura with half-lidded eyes. He could smell the sake on her breath as she unzipped his pants. "We shouldn't…" He whispered.

Sakura ignored him and lowered herself on her knees. "You know you want to. You have always wanted this. I can feel it," she cupped his hardness watching as he tensed.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. "Sakura…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey cutie, you want to go upstairs and have a little one on one time?"

The man's breath reeked of alcohol. He had been following her around the house for an hour trying his hardest to talk to her. No matter where she hid, he found her. She thought for sure the closed off dining room would be a safe place, but unfortunately it was not.

Hinata backed herself against the wall. "If you keep bothering me, my boyfriend won't be too happy," she warned.

He raised his thick brown eyebrow. "Eh? You mean blonde loudmouth you came in with earlier?" He staggered to the left, trying to keep his balance. "He hasn't been hovering over you for quite some time. I doubt he will notice anything. Now come to me, sweet cheeks." He puckered his lips and lunged forward.

"Stay away!" She kicked the man between his legs with all her strength, watching as he let out a holler and collapsed to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" He held himself, rolling on the floor in pain.

Hinata quickly ran out of the room, pushing her way through the heavy crowd. She was ready to go home, but she could not find Naruto anywhere.

She called, but he never answered.

She even sent him a text message, but he ever replied.

His phone was with him, she clearly remembered seeing him using it before they got out of the car. It was not like him to leave her side like that, especially at a party. Naruto always stuck beside her like glue, but tonight was different.

Through the crowd, she could see Sasuke walking out of the front door. She quickly ran after him before he escaped her line of vision. Running out of the front door, she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"What the hell?" He turned around, getting ready to snap at the unknown grab, but relaxed at seeing it was Hinata. "What do you want?"

"If it won't be too much trouble…could you drop me off at home?"

He stared silently at her for a moment, slightly confused. "Did you and Naruto get into a fight or something?"

She smiled. "No, I actually can't find him. I've tried calling, but he won't answer." She nervously twiddled her fingers as her eyes averted to the ground. "If you aren't able to take me, I understand."

Sasuke honestly wanted nothing to do with the girl, but she looked slightly annoyed despite how well she tried to hide it. He felt sympathy for her. Naruto could irk people's nerves, but what he could not understand was why he was ignoring her calls.

"Sure, I'll take you home."

Hinata smiled brightly. "Thank you very much!"

"It's not a big deal, don't worry about it."

The car ride was anything but enjoyable. It was beyond uncomfortable. Sasuke struggled to hold a conversation with the girl, who was trying to get to know him better as Naruto's friend. It was not that he did not want to talk to her, more so than, he was not used to letting others in that he was not a familiar standing with. Hinata, in his eyes was still that distant face a person sees every so often. He did not view her as a friend, nor did he view her as a stranger. She was his best friend's girlfriend. A bit annoying at times and a klutz, but she was okay. As far as being friends with her, he still was not sure about that.

"Sasuke, you're going to pass it."

He looked ahead and sure enough, he almost passed her home. Mumbling an apology, he slowed the car down and stopped in front of the apartment building.

Hinata turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Thank you for driving me home."

"It's nothing. Do you need me to walk you to the door?"

"No. It is fine. Goodnight," she stepped out of the car.

Sasuke waiting until she made it inside the building. The last thing he wanted to do was drive off before she even made it inside. If something happened to her, it would be on his conscious. Just as he was going to drive off, he heard his phone vibrate loudly. Flipping opened his phone, his eyes widened as he read the text.

'_I made a big mistake. I slept with Sakura…'_

He could only star in shock. "Naruto…you idiot," he muttered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I'm so sorry that this chapter came so late! Not only that, but also this chapter sucks big time! I'll edited and revise it eventually and re-post it, but I wanted to be able to get something out. Due to my absence, I have not been working on any fan-fiction. I have been reading them though!

Recently I published my first e-book. You can purchase it on Kindle/Amazon. More information is located on my fan-fic profile. Please purchase the e-book and make sure to leave reviews for it on Amazon if you do!


	7. Act 7

There is no excuse for my late updates for my stories. I noticed the ones with the most traffic are this story, Whispers in the Dark and Abandon Love. I have a poll on my profile I would like you to check out. Would you prefer shorter chapters, with fast updates? Or longer chapters, but you'll have to wait a while for updates? You can tell me your answer in a review, but to help me know what you really want, please check out the poll! This chapter isn't as eventful as I planned it to be, but to make it up to you guys for not updating since last September, I owe it to you all to upload something! Please enjoy and don't forget to check out the poll!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke could not believe how idiotic his friend could be. If it were one thing Sasuke hated it was cheating. The public in Tokyo viewed the Uchiha as a loving and warming family. Behind closed doors, his family was anything but. Fugaku was a womanizer. When Mikoto caught his father in the act, all hell broke loose. Things had changed and Fugaku had since stopped cheating, but the family had not been the same.

"How can you be so stupid?" Sasuke had yet to drive off. Still parked in front of the building, he listened to Naruto rambling on about the details of how it happened.

"_It wasn't my intention. One thing just led to another and the next thing I know I'm lying naked next to her."_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto was his best friend and he was supposed to be there for him no matter what, but it was too much for him to take in. Kissing was one thing but sex was another. "Are you going to tell your girlfriend?"

"_No! If Hinata found out, she will leave me."_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not telling her would make things worse. She deserves to know."

"…_I can't."_

It was just like Naruto to sweep a troubling subject under the rug. Pretending it never happened would end terrible. Sasuke did not know Hinata well enough, but felt bad for the innocent woman. Betrayed by her friend and her boyfriend was definitely a blow to the heart.

"_You aren't home yet, are you?"_

"No. I'm still in front of your building. Why?"

"_Can you keep Hinata company until I come home?"_

"You owe me," Sasuke growled as he ended the call. In all honesty, he felt uncomfortable knowing Naruto's dirty secret. Being someone that despised cheaters, Sasuke felt compelled to tell Hinata. However, it was none of his business to intervene in a relationship that was not his.

Banging his head on the steering wheel, Sasuke groaned and stepped out of the car. Striding to the front door, he entered the building. He had a feeling why Naruto wanted him there. Hinata appeared to be a sweet and angelic person, but Naruto told him that she was the last person anyone would want to anger. He found it hard to believe. Then again, he did not believe it when Naruto said Hinata had a body. That was a slap in the face when Sasuke discovered her true frame with his own eyes.

When he made it to her door, he knocked lightly. Glancing down at his watch, it was nine o'clock sharp. He had only hoped Naruto would come home soon.

Hinata opened the door, her eyebrows furrowed. "Sasuke," she stared curiously.

"Can I use your bathroom?" He asked.

:-:-:-:-:

The blonde-haired man struggled to put on his clothes. His mind raced, while his heart plagued with pain. Hinata Hyuga was the woman of his dreams. He promised her a life of happiness and trust, only to go behind her back and cheat. To make matters worse, it was with her closest friend and the one he hated.

He wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but deep down that was not the reason. The hatred Naruto felt for Sakura fueled with a sexual tension that he did not even know was there. When they kissed, something ignited within him. It was like nothing he ever felt before. What made matters worse, it was a feeling he had not felt with his own girlfriend.

Downstairs the party was still going on, unaware that the host was upstairs nude in the bed. Naruto could feel her emerald eyes watching him as he pulled his shirt on.

"You're leaving?" Her voice was hoarse, with blush-stained cheeks.

Naruto did not spare her glance, too ashamed of his previous actions. "Did you honestly expect me to stay?"

Sakura clutched the sheets. "I…thought that maybe—"

"What we did was a mistake. It won't happen again." He reached for the doorknob, but Sakura's touch made him freeze. Her arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel her naked form pressed against him as she slid her finger down his chest.

"Didn't you at least enjoy it? I know you did?" She nipped at his ear. "The way you held my body and called my name," she moaned and cupped his manhood.

He maneuvered out of her grasp and left the bedroom. Staying in her presence for any longer, he knew that the consequence would be dire. Hinata was his girlfriend and he needed to push Sakura out of his thoughts.

:-:-:-:-:

She was surprised when Sasuke came to her door asking to use the bathroom. Twenty minutes had passed since he dropped her off. Had he never left? She did not dare ask. Instead, Hinata opened the door and allowed him to enter.

That was one hour ago…

After he came from the bathroom, he asked if he could stay longer. Before he gave her time to reply, he sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Hinata did not know why he wanted to stay, but decided not to question him.

The sheer awkwardness of being alone with Sasuke was not hard to bear with as it was before, but the feeling was there. Every few minutes, she would catch him staring at her. It was almost as if he were studying some sort of creature. It made her feel uncomfortable. Whenever she would squirm, Sasuke would quickly look away.

"Naruto should be home shortly."

Hinata sighed. That was the fifth time Sasuke said that since he arrived. Naruto was the last person on her mind. The kiss was still in the back of her mind. Sakura kissed him, but just knowing that another woman's lips touched the person she loved hurt her. Not only that, he ignored her most of the time while at the party. Naruto had always been a protective boyfriend. He watched over her to make sure no one hurt her or made obscene pick-up lines to get her attention. However, the cheerful blond was nowhere in sight when men harassed her at the party. Instead, Hinata had to rely on herself.

The thoughts that lingered in the back of her mind were a possibility that her boyfriend was with Sakura. Thinking it made the situation no better. In fact, it made everything worse. The last straw pulled when her boyfriend went missing for over two hours.

She did not want to result to crying, but the tears were building up.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke tried to mask the concern in his tone with gruffness.

Hinata blinked, quickly wiping her eyes. "I'm fine," she lied, unable to bring herself to look at him. Her father always told her crying was a sign of weakness. It was crazy to believe something as asinine as that, but he said it to her so much that she believed it. The only person that caught her crying was Shikamaru. Being the brotherly figure he has always been towards her, informed her that tears are not a sign of weakness, but a sign of emotion. He did not want her to become an emotionless drone like her father and quietly speaking, Neji.

Sasuke snorted. "You don't seem like it, but whatever."

"Are you sure Naruto is coming back?" She felt silly asking, but she just needed some sort of reassurance.

The raven-haired man turned to face the petite woman. "Listen, I know how you must feeling right now, but—"

"I'm home." The hesitant voice alerted both Hinata and Sasuke senses. Naruto shut the door, glancing nervously at Hinata. "Thanks for bringing my princess home, Sasuke." Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasuke tried to keep himself for clobbering his friend. The more he thought about his actions, the angrier he became. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Looking at the couple, Sasuke noticed Naruto's failed attempt to get Hinata to smile.

Hinata stood, glancing down at the Uchiha and smiled brightly. "I'm going to go to bed. Thank you, Sasuke and goodnight."

The male nodded, ignoring Naruto's cold stare and mumbled a goodnight in return.

"I'll be in there shortly, princess." Naruto winked, but winced at the ominous glare Hinata shot at him. "Uh…are you okay?"

"You can sleep on the couch," she disappeared into the hallway, followed by the door slamming.

Naruto sighed. Slipping off his shoes, he plopped down on the chair and massaged his temples. "I really messed up, didn't I?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are sleeping on the couch. I think that is grounds for putting you in the doghouse." Growing up, Sasuke could remember plenty of times he had seen his father sleeping on the couch. His mother always referred it to the doghouse or timeout. It was not until he was older when he actually knew what it meant, due to Itachi explaining the situation to him.

Sasuke knew Naruto would do everything in his power to get back on Hinata's good side. In his eyes, Naruto seemed like the type of person that would attempt to buy his way back into her heart by buying expensive gifts. Some women enjoyed things like that, but Hinata did not appear to be that way.

"Hey Sasuke, can I tell you something?"

He arched his eyebrow. "What is it?"

Naruto gazed at the ceiling, his eyes narrowed. "I know it's wrong, but it was the best sex I've ever had. Her body isn't amazing like Hinata's, but it was pure ecstasy," he whispered.

Taking one look at Naruto, he could tell that he was thinking about his time with Sakura. The man had no shame. Beyond the guilt in his blue eyes, there was lust and happiness. He could tell their perfect relationship will go down a bumpy road.

:-:-:-:-:

Four weeks passed since the party. Hinata had distance herself from Sakura, unable to trust the bubblegum haired woman. Whenever Naruto came to pick her up from work, she could see the lingering glances between the two.

Did Naruto take her for a fool? It was apparent that he did. She saw their exchange, but pretended not to notice. Would he ever admit to it? On the other hand, maybe she was imagining it. Was he cheating on her with Sakura? There were so many questions roaming in her mind, but she was afraid of the answers. With Shikamaru busy working, Hanabi studying for her exams, she did not have anyone to confine her problems. The downside was the pain that went along it.

"Hinata, are you paying attention?"

She jumped at the sound of Anko's voice. Lost in thought, she forgot that she was at work. Anko was frowning, with her hand rested on her hip. "I'm sorry. W-What were you saying?"

"You have a customer asking for you. He is up front. Don't keep him waiting, he seemed impatient." Anko snapped. Her attention turned elsewhere when she noticed the new waiter staring in a daze at the menu. "Ah, geez that kid! What are you doing, Chojuro?" Anko excused herself from Hinata to reprimand the blue haired man.

Hinata almost felt bad for the new hire. He was just as shy and quiet as she was. Anko often yelled at him due to zoning out. Admittedly, he was adorable in a childlike way, despite him being close in age with her. Realizing someone was waiting on her, she made her way to the front. Her eyes widened and without missing a beat, she ran towards her waiter and wrapped her arms around their frame.

"I've missed you so much!" She cried, ignoring the customer's stares.

"I've missed you too, Hinata." His masculine voice whispered into her ear. "Shall we sit down?"

She wiped her eyes, motioning towards the nearest booth. "Neji…," she smiled. It had been months since she seen her cousin. He was the one person always made her feel like she could truly be herself. Whenever he was near, everything felt just right. She was happy. He was her best friend and most important person. They had been through so much together, sharing things with each other that they would not dare tell another soul.

He examined her face, eyebrows furrowed and lips set to a thin line. "What's wrong? You look…sad," he frowned. "Did something happen?"

"I think…Naruto could be cheating on me," she whispered. "I know it's stupid to accuse him with no proof, but call it a woman's intuition."

He never thought Naruto would cheat. It was definitely a silly assumption. The man practically devoted his life to his cousin. He would trade his life if Hinata's life were ever in danger. Naruto and the word cheating did not match. "Are you sure you know what you're talking about? Naruto loves you more than life itself."

"Sakura kissed him."

Neji turned to look at the said girl. She was serving a table on the opposite side of the room. He only spoke to her once when he first met her. From that one meeting he could tell she was a promiscuous girl. Sakura was not someone he would imagine to be friends with Hinata. The two were polar opposites in every way, but he decided to keep his opinions to himself. After all, she had become Hinata's first good female friend. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin a friendship.

"Did he kiss her back?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, but there was a party and ever since then I see the way they look at each other," she looked down at the table. "He never looked at me like that before…"

Neji grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Look at me, Hinata." He lifted her head with his finger. "Don't be blind. Naruto would never cheat on you, especially with a woman like Sakura. Have faith in him. He is a good person. Hell, even your father likes him."

He could tell Hinata still was not satisfied with his words. Leaning forward, he gently kissed her temple. "Be happy. I don't like seeing you like this."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Neji."

His words were not comforting, but she could not shake the feeling that something was not right. What that "something" was, she did not know. She only hoped that the truth would be revealed soon.


	8. Act 8

The left side remained cold. Naruto was overdue coming home. It was twenty minutes pass midnight. Curled in a ball, she held the tears in. Neji tried to convince her that Naruto was not capable of cheating, but her heart told her otherwise. Before the kiss and the party, things were good, but now…everything was different.

It was rare for Naruto to even kiss her anymore and proclaim his love. The first day they became a couple and outward, he was a loveable person. She missed _that_ Naruto. His new personality was something she did not like.

She sounds of footsteps approached the bedroom. He was finally home. When he entered, without a word he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She did not know what she was going to say to him, or if she would say anything at all. The past few weeks she had been silent in order to avoid the conflict. No longer could she hold back.

When the shower stopped, she braced herself when he came out. The bed sunk in when he slid under the covers. It was now or never…

"Where were you?"

Naruto yawned. "I was at work. I told you that I would be coming home late tonight, Hinata."

She could hear the stress in his tone. He never mentioned to her working late. "Are you cheating on me?"

"What the hell? Why would you ask me such a stupid question? Have you been talking to Sasuke?"

"Why would I talk to him? Does he know something?" She refused to face him. However, him mentioning Sasuke's name confused her. Why would he tell her anything? Unless…

"It's nothing, just go to bed." At the sound of her sniffing, he sighed and rolled over. Pulling Hinata over on her back, he climbed on top of her. The moon light illuminated her face, making her eyes appear brighter than normal. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, have not and will not ever cheat on you. I am sorry that I have been treating you less than what you are used to. Please forgive me, but know that I would never cheat on you."

He pressed his lips against hers, never removing his eyes from hers. "I love you and only you, princess. Don't you forget that, okay?"

She nodded. Her heart pounding and her face turned a cherry red. Naruto had not kissed her like in weeks. Maybe she was overacting…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm off to work, princess." He called out, leaving their apartment. To his surprise, Neji was walking down the hall. A grin appeared, as he waved down the male Hyuga. "Hey! I have not seen you in ages, Neji. What's been going on?"

Neji smiled. "College has been keeping be busy lately. I will be here for a few weeks before returning to Saitama. How are things with you? I heard you have a new job."

Naruto nodded excitedly. "Things are working out pretty well so far. I'm making enough money to move the princess and me into an actual house. No more apartments for us," he chuckled. "I'm running late, but it was nice seeing you again." He walked ahead, but stopped at Neji's voice.

"You know, Hinata is under the assumption you're cheating on her with Sakura."

He froze at the mention of the pink haired woman's name. Slowly turning around, he observed Neji. The male Hyuga was hard to read. Did Sakura say something to Hinata or perhaps Sasuke? Between the two, he was positive Sasuke would keep a lid on it. His best friend was not am gossiper. Sakura, on the other hand, could be another story. If Hinata ever found out what happened it would be all over. "Why would she think that?"

Neji frowned. "The kiss probably has her paranoid. You know how self-conscious Hinata can be."

"Heh, she told you about that?"

He nodded. "Don't worry. I know you'll never cheat on Hinata, especially with a woman like Sakura."

Naruto chuckled, nodding in agreement. If only Neji knew the truth, he would not be laughing. In fact, Naruto was certain the Hyuga would send him to the hospital if he found out or worse, kill him. "I better get going. I am running late," running past the Hyuga, he jumped down the flight of stairs rushing to get to his car. Gaara hated tardiness and the last thing Naruto wanted was to upset the red head. He had heard rumors of Gaara's wrath and he did not want to experience it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How long do you intend on staying in this hotel? We've been here for weeks." Kakashi eyed Sasuke in mild curiosity. He knew that the Uchiha did not want to return home. It probably had something to do with the disagreement he had with his father. Instead of openly saying he wanted to come to Osaka, he used Naruto as an excuse. "You can't hide from your father forever."

Sasuke grunted. "I'm not trying to hide from anyone. If you are so bothered being here, you could always go back. No one is holding you hostage."

Kakashi sighed, resting his hands behind his head. "I am your driver. How else would you get around? Besides, I am rather enjoying this city. Did you know they have the special addition of Come, Come Paradise here? It's not even in Tokyo. What a marvelous city."

Sasuke knew Kakashi only chose to stay to keep an eye on him under his father's orders. Fortunately, the masked man was not following his every move. He had enough of that after the scandal leaked of his secret affair with Karin, Tokyo's known hostess. After the situation, his father tried to make sure he kept away from the woman. Karin was the only woman he slept with that did a satisfactory job in bed. It was probably his high standards, which why he was so particular.

Shaking his head, he realized that his thoughts trailed to Karin. "I'm going to head out for a bit," he stood up from the chair and made his way to the door. Stopping noticing that Kakashi was following, he looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Tagging along," he smiled. "Is there a problem?"

"I'd rather go alone." He had to visit Naruto and having Kakashi following, he was sure the man would embarrass him. "You can stay here or explore the city. I don't need a shadow looming over me." He slammed the door in Kakashi's face.

His blond friend called him every day explaining in grave details about his secret love life with Sakura. He had to bite his tongue throughout the conversation in order to avoid hearing Naruto's loud mouth. Naruto was so deep in that Sasuke was positive the darkness of cheating swallowed his friend. He was constantly trying to pull him into the light by mentioning Hinata. Maybe the guilt would get to him. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to wake Naruto up. He had half the mind to tell Hinata, but decided to stay out of it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting behind the thick mahogany desk, Naruto stared at the framed photo of Hinata. His lids narrowed, "Hinata…" He looked up when Sakura entered his office. She was wearing a tan, knee length jacket, the belt tied tight around her waist. His blue eyes roamed her slender legs. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"Silly, you asked me to come here. Or did you forget what you told me last night?" Her lips curled in a flirtatious smile, walking towards him. "Why the sullen look? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Don't you feel bad about what we're doing?" He asked, blatantly.

Not expecting his words, she stopped. "What do you mean?"

He leaned back in the leather chair. "It means exactly how it sounded. Hinata is my girlfriend and your best friend. We've been going behind her back having an affair. Don't you ever feel guilty?"

Sakura glanced at the picture of Hinata on his desk. Her heart trembled. Hinata was her best friend and the guilt was there. It was so bad that she began avoiding the Hyuga at work. Despite the guilt, the excitement of cheating made her forget about the guilt.

Removing her jacket, she revealed a black and pink striped bra and pantie set. "Let's not talk about that right now," she set Hinata's picture facing down and climbed on top of Naruto. Her fingers slid into his soft locks. "You've been a naughty boy, Uzumaki. Shall I punish you for bad behavior?"

He placed his hands on her waist, sliding them down to her butt, giving her a light squeeze. "Sakura, if you continue this I'll—"

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Naruto pushed Sakura off and stood to his feet, while Sakura grabbed her jacket. Her face red of embarrassment, as she hastily made her way to the door but Gaara grabbed her arm. His green eyes gazing menacingly at the guilty couple as he slammed the door and locked it. "You aren't going anywhere, Haruno. Explain to me what I just saw, now."

Naruto gulped. "Um…well, I…"

Gaara let go of Sakura, folding his arms. "How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"For a couple of weeks," Sakura admitted awkwardly. She could not take the way Gaara was eyeing her. It looks could kill…

"You've been cheating on Hinata." It was not a question, but a statement. He would have never guessed that the man he hired would cheat. Naruto appeared as a devoted boyfriend, but apparently, he was wrong about the blond-haired man. "Judging from how you reacted to my presence, Hinata does not know about this," he turned to Sakura. "Get out. I want to have a small chat with Naruto."

Sakura looked hesitantly at Naruto, who nodded. "I'll talk to you later," she whispered.

Once she left the medium sized room, Gaara glowered. "You have some explaining to do."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hinata stared at the television, not really paying attention to the program. Her mind filled with stress. After the first talk she had with Neji, she knew that she could not confine in him any longer. As much as she valued his opinions, Neji was no help. Maybe she wanted to hear the negative side more than the positive. Her mind said the negative was the truth, while the positive was mere reassurance.

The loud knocking at the door disturbed her thoughts. "Such a busy house today," she mumbled, a smile graced her face. Approaching the door, she was not surprised to see Sasuke. "Naruto isn't here."

"So rude, whatever made you think I was here to see Naruto?" He smirked at her reddened cheeks.

"You're always here for Naruto. He's at work," she explained. "You are here for him, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I'll just visit him at his office."

"Wait, Sasuke can I ask you something?" She called out before he could turn around. "I'm I crazy to think Naruto is cheating on me?" The look on Sasuke's face almost made her laugh. He appeared so surprised as his eyes bulged out almost comically. Considering Naruto was his best friend, she did not know if she could trust him. It did not hurt to try.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe. "Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged, looking off to the side. "It's a feeling that I have. M-Maybe I'm wrong, but I can't shake this feeling."

"When he comes home tonight do something special for him. Surprise him with something…different," he looked at her wardrobe. "Wear something sexy and not that lingerie piece I saw you in before. Buy something new and model it off for him. He will appreciate that."

"Are you sure that would help?"

"I can't say, but it's worth a try. If it doesn't work," he pulled out a pen from his pocket and grabbed her hand. "Come to this address and I'll help you." Scribbling an address on her hand, he scowled at how her hand tensed. "It's just a pen. You are acting if I am writing with a knife. Relax. I won't bite," he teased.

She glanced at the perfect manuscript on her hand. Looking back up at him, she smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

"You don't have to thank me. It's nothing." In honesty, he would rather help the cheated than the cheater.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm home. I had a horrible day today." Naruto mumbled. Kicking off his shoes, he was surprised to see how dimly lit the room was. "Hinata, are you home?" He looked down to notice rose petals on the ground, leading to the bedroom. His heart raced at the sight of Hinata shyly lying on the bed, wearing a light blue lace and leather corset, low-rise underwear with lace stockings attached. Her porcelain cheeks had a reddened tint as she bit her bottom lip. "H-Hinata…what, I mean…you look amazingly sexy."

She patted the bed, silently demanding he come to her. He wasted no time removing his clothes and climbed into the bed. His eyes roamed her body, too afraid to touch, but so tempting.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do," he buried his face into her neck and inhaled. "You smell so nice. Is that lavender?" He knew it was her favorite scent. The smell was something he did not like, but it grew on him because it smelled so fresh on Hinata compared to other women. Kissing her neck, he groaned as she removed his boxers. Knowing where it was leading, he quickly pulled down her panties and thrust inside.

She arched her back, moaning out his name. Pump after pump, she held onto his shoulders feeling her climax reaching until he stopped and fell on top of her. "Naruto," she whispered in concern. It was at that moment she heard him snoring while still inside her.

Pushing him off, she frowned and pulled on her underwear. Leaving the bed, she made her way into the living room and picked up her cellphone. Dialing a number from her contacts, she pressed the call button.

"_Hello?"_ The voice was more masculine over the phone than in person, making her heart stop.

Looking behind her to make sure her boyfriend was still asleep. She could hear his snoring escalated higher confirming that he was. "Hello, Sasuke. This is H-Hinata," she whispered.

"_I know who it is. What is it?"_

His annoyed tone made her flinch. "It didn't work…"

"_Ah, the special surprise. What did you do?"_

She blushed. "I-It's private, but it didn't work. He fell asleep on me." It was embarrassing to admit. Judging by his silence, she was almost positive Sasuke knew what she was referring. "I'm afraid I'm losing him…"

"_Don't be so negative. Listen, it's late and I'm tired. Meet me tomorrow near the train station at eleven in the morning sharp."_

He hung up before she could reply. She did not know why, but she anticipated tomorrow…


End file.
